Shutters for fluid dispenser orifices are well known in the prior art. Several types exist. A first shutter family comprises those which are urged resiliently to their closed position, and which are deformed or displaced by the pressure of the fluid during dispensing, so as to open the dispenser orifice. Such devices can either include shutters made of deformable material, or shutters made in the form of a piston sliding in the expulsion channel away from the dispenser orifice, under the effect of the pressure exerted by the fluid. Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,762 discloses a deformable shutter surrounding a rigid insert, said shutter having a closure function that is directly linked to the pressure exerted by the fluid within the device. Another shutter family comprises shutters that are mechanically deformed by a portion of the dispenser head while the device is being actuated so as to dispense a measured quantity or “dose” of fluid. In that case the shutter is opened independently of the pressure exerted by the fluid. Document EP 0 867 228 describes an outlet valve presenting neither an insert nor a shutter at the expulsion duct of the dispenser head downstream from said valve.
Although they function correctly, such shutters present the drawback of being relatively complicated to manufacture and to assemble, and they are therefore expensive. In general, the dispenser head needs to be modified to enable the shutter to be fitted thereto, thereby also implying an increase in the manufacturing cost of the fluid dispenser device. In addition, when the dispenser head incorporates a spray profile, the presence of the shutter generally spoils the shape of said spray profile, which is prejudicial to the quality of the spray while the fluid is being expelled.
Document GB-17793 discloses a screwable insert for modifying the volume of a swirl chamber. The insert can serve as a shutter, but the user must manually displace said insert into and out of its closed position by screwing.